A Nightmare Relived
by JamiesMuse
Summary: The Second Titan War ends in unimaginable defeat. Even though Percy Jackson defeats Kronos in the end it does not matter, everyone he once cared about has died. But he is given a second chance, will he change history or will he have to relive the nightmare once again? I don't own Percy Jackson :/.


**Ch. 1 | Prologue**

Percy Jackson, one of the last survivors on earth made his way to the remains of the Empire State Building. A structure that once signified the strength of the human will, the power of the West, and the power of the mighty Greek pantheon all at once.

Now it was not even recognizable even to a native New Yorker. The once monstrous building was nothing more than weathered concrete that could not have been higher than a foot in height. Dirt that still smelled burnt was strewn across the foundation of the bulding, marks that Percy attempted to avoid looking at resembled people who were unlucky enough to be visiting the tourist attraction at the time of its destruction. As Percy walked through the scorched marks of the building a sorrow that he had not let out in many years was beginning to surface.

It was finally over, Percy Jackson no longer had a purpose. As he looked at Anaklusmos a sword that he planned on using to end his very own life he couldn't help but feel bitter, regret, and a healthy dose of anger that was directed at nobody in particular. Actually maybe it was a seed of self-loath that was beginning to consume him, his failures were now at the forefront of his mind.

Civilization, everything he once remembered was gone, like it were a distant dream that his wild imagination had created to torment his cursed soul. This suffering would be too much for almost anyone, except Percy. With each loss endured the fire that burned in his soul reached new levels, the thirst for revenge drove him to new levels and eventually allowed him to kill the Titan Lord with his most trusted weapon: Anaklusmos.

When the Second Titan War began he had his friends at his side, the support of the Olympian gods, and most importantly a bright future in his mind. His naivety five years ago sent a dark chuckle through his body. He no longer knew that he could even laugh but the laugh that emanated from him was from one who had seen enough pain to find amusement out of the most horrifying things. Nothing like the joyful trouble making boy that he once made, who made friends far to quickly, friends that he would have sacrificed himself for even if he had to endure Hades worst tortures in the field of punishment for eternity… A field of punishment that no longer existed.

The Second Titan War had not gone the way that any one could have imagined. The hope that even Hestia once represented was destroyed… shattered, after the goddesses death her name almost became a taboo, uttering it brought feelings that became foreign to each survivor. Therefore they endured with nothing more than revenge, hate, and _anger_ … lots of anger driving them forward instead of the hope Hestia once instilled.

When once thought about foolish Pandora and her release of evil upon the world, Percy would wish for that day instead of the reality he now faced. The thought of taking his own life disgusted him to his very core, he felt like a coward, a failure. But the hope that after his death he would feel nothing was far to enticing for the demigod son of Poseidon who had completed his task, even if it had taken five years to long.

The Great Prophecy had lived up to its name and had brought so much death and destruction. The end of human civilization, which had taken millennia to reach the state it once was at, destroyed in a blink.

Percy could remember the turning point in the war… the point that he knew nothing he could do would save him, Annabeth, Thalia, his mother from the fate they were destined to endure. A dark blast of energy released by a fully formed Kronos, a being so powerful it had forced Percy to lose everything, with no distractions he was able to kill the Titan Lord. Banishing him from this world for eternity with no hope of ever returning. The only way that he was even able to complete this menial task was with the help of the Primordials who decided to lend there aid much to late for most of the world.

Kronos unleashed all of his power directly at an unprotected Empire State Building, the personification of Greek power. With one powerful blast the structure was no more, Olympus was razed on that day and the Olympian gods were no longer able to aid their helpless demigod children against hordes of monsters and the Titans themselves. Leaving them completely defenseless and hopelessly outgunned the great prophecy Cleary had a winner and unfortunately the underdogs were unable to rally, instead they were utterly crushed, tortured, brutalized and eventually killed.

Percy shook his head at there foolishness; one major flaw had caused so much death and suffering. Now the only survivor from Camp Half Blood was himself, a fact that he cursed the fates for every single day, a fact that he would end soon.

As he was about to end his suffering a dark light appeared in front of him, out stepped a man dressed in a pin stripe suit. Percy was immediately on guard recognizing a powerful threat when he saw one.

The man raised his hand in a fashion that signaled he meant no harm, when Percy took a good look at his he recognized Chronus, the Primordial of time. Although he had never spoken with the god he somehow knew who the powerful deity was in front of him.

About to bow, Chronus prevented him from doing so and gave him a fatherly smile taking a seat next to the young demigod on the destroyed ground.

Before Percy could say anything the Primordial began to speak, "You are about to end your pain", Percy looked down ashamed but Chronus shook his head as if he agreed with his decision, "No, child. Out of anyone you have the right to do so. But before you make the choice I would like to offer you an alternative because I feel like you deserve it.

Percy looked at him curiously, "I am the lord of time, Kronos is just a pawn. A pretender whom will never truly be a master of this domain. I can bring you back in time, give you a second chance to win this war. To save the ones you love and to save Earth."

Percy looked at him with tears in his eyes only one questioned burned in his mind, "I can save Annabeth?"

Chronus smiled kindly, "Yes, and if what I see is correct you will need her. Percy… would you like a second chance."

Percy looked away, even though this decision should have been easy. He couldn't imagined what would become of him if he had to relive this all over again. No… that how a coward would think, steeling himself and allowing hope to re-enter his soul once again he looked at the god and nodded.

 **I've never read a story like this and it came to me at 4 am. Lol anyway tell me if I should continue. There will be lots of flashbacks (ie. the death of Annabeth in the first arc of "timeline", who Percy loved) in this story if I do continue and they will be dark.**

 **Unedited, point out mistakes only if it makes you feel superior.**

 **Jamie**


End file.
